1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a frost-free, wind-resistant pilot flame or burner apparatus particularly useful as a pilot flame for a gas flare for oil and gas production and refining operations.
2. Background
In the production and refining of oil and gas, certain operations require the burning or "flaring" of excess gases as an adjunct necessity. Gas flares and associated pilot flame devices which are exposed to atmospheric conditions may suffer from weather conditions which will generate the accumulation of ice on the flare pilot apparatus due to expansion of the pilot flame combustion air and the subsequent condensation and freezing of the air entrained water vapor. Conventional flare pilot devices are also subject to being extinguished by certain wind conditions. The present invention provides an improved flame support device or flare pilot which overcomes some of the deficiencies of prior art apparatuses including those mentioned above.